CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 ---- Pebblestar nodded. Dustfeather treated the battle wounds. --- Rockfoot padded into camp, Nutgorse hanged heavily from his jaws/ [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:39, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar sat around alone. Wildkit was crying for no apparent reason.'Silverstar' 19:41, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Willowpaw padded over to her brother. "What's wrong?" "Shimmerpaw still hasn't come back yet!" (Isn't Willow a she-cat?)'Silverstar' 19:43, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Jaegerpaw padded out of the medicine den with a swollen eye. "Why are you crying Wildkit?" he aksed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:43, December 24, 2015 (UTC) (Oops. Yeah she is. Thanks for telling me) "Where'd she go?" "Sh-She went to fetch her catches!" Wildkit whimpered.---- Brookpaw fell asleep.'Silverstar' 19:48, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Want me to see if I can find her?" "And I could play until she gets back," Jaegerpaw suggested. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:50, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Wildkit shook his head. "I don't want to play with anyone but Shimmerpaw!"---- Shimmerpaw casually returned to camp. "Huh, what?"'Silverstar' 19:51, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Jaegerpaw's head hanged in disappointment and he trotted to his nest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:52, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Wildkit was looking for you." Shimmerpaw rolled her eyes. "Wildkit, you need to grow up, I have duties to do." She let her gaze trail after Jaegerpaw. "...and what did you guys do to him?"'Silverstar' 19:54, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing. He was crying." "Well, he was obviously crying because of something."'Silverstar' 19:57, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Ugh... He was crying because you were gone." "I'm talking about that Jaegerpaw cat, mouse-brain."'Silverstar' 19:59, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry. He is sad because Wildkit said he'll only play with you. No one else can play with him besides you he said." Jaegerpaw curled up in the corner of his nest with a long sigh. He wanted to be friends with everyone in the Clan but Wildkit doesn't seem to want to be his... ~Patchfeather~ Autumnpaw peeked in. "You okay Jaegerpaw?" Jaegerpaw nodded, not wanting to worry his brother, so he put on his normal, cheerfully dumb face on. "I'm fine! just tired after the battle." he winked his swollon eye. "Anyway, go bug someone else please," he mewed as happily as he could and curled back up, hoping his brother would go away. ---- Firepoppy paced around the camp, her wounds stung from where Dustfeather had treated them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:19, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw felt like his brother was acting different, but left. Anglerpaw was listening to Rockfoot babble about how great the fight was. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:24, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight was tired. "Hey, Fallowflight," Nutgorse purred as she stumbled dizzily to her friends side. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:28, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Hi." "Dustfeather said I nearly died, but thanks to Rockfoot I'm alive," Nutgorse said in a light, dizzy voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:32, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Good, I won't let one of my friends die on me." "So now that that nightmares over with, let's talk normal, you pick the topic," Nutgorse dipped her head. She was secretly hoping Fallowflight would mention crushes or the handsomest tom. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:36, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Let's talk like normal she-cats. Toms you like?" -Spots Nitgorse gapped into a pleased surprise. "Well.... who do ''you ''like?" she asked with a cheeky look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:39, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "I asked you first." ~Spots "Well... okay... all the tom are pretty cute... around our age... that's sort of rude though... but the one who I really like a whole lot is Rockfoot, so, you?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:42, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "I don't really know... I kinda like Rockfoot though." "Oh..." was all Nutgorse said. She suddenly felt a little jealous, though, at the same time guilty. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:46, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (Should there be a little FallowXRockXNut?) "Anything else to talk about?" (oh yes, more drama :D) "Um.... un....." Nutgorse tried thinking but that awkward moment before still haunted her brain. ''What if Rockfoot likes her back? what about me? ''[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:50, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Millions of thoughts ran through her head. ''What if Rockfoot likes Nutgorse? "Hey well I'm gonna go for a... A walk so bye!" she then dashed off. "Bye," Nutgorse couldn't help not hiding the bitternss in her voice. I shouldn't be feeling so mad about this... but... I can't help but hope.... ''[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:54, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight was worried. ''I can't hate my friend but... Please, let someone else catch her eye.... ''Nutgorse thought. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:56, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ''Nutgorse is nice, let a different tom take her. "Hey, are you listening to me?" Rockfoot questioned Anglerpaw, who was listening to Fallowflight and Nutgorse. Your lucky, you got two mollies moony for you. ''Anglerpaw wanted to say. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:59, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (my characters need plots) Bramblefire came back from camp with some prey. ---- Ripplepaw padded out of the apprentices' den. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:01, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (i could help, i'm a master at evil plots if you chose one of those, but maybe instead of one of them being killed/becoming evil, Ripplepaw could have sibling drama or has a crush on someone who doesn't feel the same?) Rockfoot glared at Anglerpaw. Anglerpw shook his head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:06, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Pepperkit sat staring up at the sky like it was trying to tell her something (he's not likely to have sibling drama tbh. the other seems more likely, but idk :/) Bramlefire dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:10, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (Hmmm.... maybe he could befriend a cat from another Clan and they have to fight each other is battle? and I don't know about Bramblefire...) Risingkit crashed into Pepperkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:13, December 26, 2015 (UTC) (that's not a bad idea. as for bramble, she will get a mate in her own Clan, but idk about anything else) Ripplepaw saw Risingkit crash into Pepperkit, and he purred softly under his breath. ''Reminds me of my own kithood... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:15, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Pepperkit growled at Risingkit "RockClan's attacking! RockClan's attacking!" Risingkit screeched and flew back at Pepperkit and pinned her to the earth. "I caught one!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:51, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw remembered his kithood, though it wasn't long ago. {User:24.236.140.204/Sig}} "Okay, I'm bored, bye Anglerpaw!" Rockfoot mewed and walked out of camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:42, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight was sitting on a rock. "Hi Fallowflight! check out this neat nick I got!" Rockfoot mewed, twisting his nicked ear. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:46, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Woah! Neat in deed." Falowflight smiled. "You look like you might get a scar on your neck," Rockfoot pointed out a long scratch on her neck where Swiftbird had slashed her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:51, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Probably but I'm lucky to be alive." "Yeah, do you want to hunt or are you tired?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:55, December 26, 2015 (UTC) "Sure I can hunt." Pepperkit shoved him off Ripplepaw sat down, still watching the kits nearby. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:27, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Pebbleflight sat, purring. 02:17, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Shimmerpaw glared at Wildkit from across camp. ''Because of my stupid brother, I'll never get friends...!----- Brookpaw was bored out of her mind.Silverstar 02:19, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Bramblefire was daydreaming about (eventually) having a mate and kits. (if anyone wants your cat to hook up with her, let me know, she /must/ hook up with someone and i'd prefer if he was a warrior/older apprentice c:) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:22, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "Don't shove me!" Risingkit mewed at his sister. ---- Jaegerpaw crawled out of the apprentices den and flinched as dawn light burned his eyes. "How long was I passed out?" he mumured, a bit too loudly to himself. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:23, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "...Enough time for Wildkit to ruin all of my chances to get any friends!" Shimmerpaw exploded in response, primarily to herself.'Silverstar' 02:24, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Jaegerpaw's was wide awake at the bight glare. "You have no friends? I have a couple but they think I'm super annoying." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:25, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "I'm stuck baby-sitting him all of the time, and getting him out of trouble. And how does he repay me?" Shimmerpaw sank her claws into the ground. "He chases away anyone I could possibly be friends with! Why can't he leech off of our sister for once?"'Silverstar' 02:27, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "I can be your friend! and I can help baby-sit him!" Jaegerpaw mewed excitedly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:29, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, uh...sure..." Shimmerpaw responded, a bit taken back by his sudden enthusiasm. "...But I don't know about you baby-sitting him...He really only wants to be around me, and might try to do something to you because you want to be my friend."'Silverstar' 02:30, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry, I'll just give him poppy seeds and sit on him," Jaegerpaw mewed and sat back, feeling quite proud to know what poppy seeds could do. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:32, December 27, 2015 (UTC) The silver tabby narrowed her eyes. "But won't that make him all loopy? There's no guarantee they can make ''him fall asleep."Silverstar 02:33, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Jaegerpaw shrugged. "Dustfeather used them on me before and they made me go right to sleep at nights when I couldn't, I think they'll at lest calm him." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:35, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "Calm, hah," Shimmerpaw gazed at her brother. "I could never imagine him being calm. To him, the sky is constantly falling, especially when I'm out of his sights."'Silverstar' 02:37, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "Hmmm..." Jaegerpaw padded up to Wildkit. "Hi! do you want to play?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:41, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Wildkit huffed. "Do you ever take no for an answer? What'd I tell you earlier?!"---- Shimmerpaw narrowed her eyes. "Wildkit, cut it out, grow up."'Silverstar' 02:43, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "Come on Wildkit! I can show you some hunting or battle moves," Jaegerpaw insisted. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:45, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "I'll do whatever I want thanks " Pepperkit mews "My ''sister has been apprentice longer than you, she knows way more." Wildkit responded darkly, only to be pushed away by Shimmerpaw. "Alright, that's enough from you, brother."Silverstar 02:48, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "I've been in a battle," Jaegerpaw muttered, blanking his still swollon eye, and one ear burned, a promising nick and he could feel a scratch on his flank. "Anywho, your sister has a life of her own, she can't always be with you." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:52, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Angry, Wildkit shoved past his sister and shoved his nose against Jaegerpaw's. "Oh yeah? Then who's going to raise me, huh? I have no parents!"'Silverstar' 02:53, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Willowpaw rolled her eyes. ~Spots "Well... there's a whole Clan..." Jaegerpaw mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:57, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "The whole Clan doesn't care about me! They have their own kits, their own families!"'Silverstar' 02:58, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "They do care about you, but they would play with you if you didn't shut them out," Jaegerpaw pointed out. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:00, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Willowpaw started growling. "If cats didn't care why would they let us in this Clan?" "If cats did care, then why aren't mom and dad here?!" Wildkit yowled. At this, Shimmerpaw went silent, her eyes round as she slowly backed away, sorrow filling her eyes.'Silverstar' 03:02, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Jaegerpaw didn't know what to say. "Maybe they left you because they had to, maybe they thought you'd be better off without them... I don't know though." - Patch Shimmerpaw lowered her head in shame and walked away. "...because they didn't care..."'Silverstar' 03:04, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Jaegerpaw looked at Shimmerpaw. "Of course they cared..." he mumbled, but guessed she hadn't heard him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:07, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Shimmerpaw sulked back into the apprentice's den.'Silverstar' 03:08, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Willowpaw filled with sorrow, dashed out of camp. ''This is my fault, now Willowpaw and Shimmerpaw are sad, I shouldn't have kept pushing Wildkit... ''Jaegerpaw thought, guilt heavy on his shoulders. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:11, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ''They never did care...that's why they left us to live on our own, that's why they kicked us out... Shimmerpaw thought gloomily.Silverstar 03:12, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Jaegerpaw padded into the apprentices den, head low with shame. "Hey... Simmerpaw... I'm sorry about that... It's my fault Wildkit mentioned it... I just wanted to come and say that." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:14, December 27, 2015 (UTC) The molly closed her eyes. "It's...It's alright, he's the one who kept arguing."'Silverstar' 03:15, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Care? Never. They left us. Willowpaw thought. '' "''He wouldn't have kept it up if I would have just leaved him alone..." Jaegerpaw mewed, still feeling guilty. "But your parents had to of loved you, all parents love their kits," he added. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:01, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Willowpaw had returned to camp and found Shimmerpaw. Anglerpaw sat down in the shade of a rock. It was so boring not being able to talk, no one spoke to him, which he liked until it lasted for days on end.. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:07, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw saw his brother alone. "Hey." Anglerpaw flicked his tail up for a greeting. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:10, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "Is your training going well?" Pebbleflight walked ovr to Anglerpaw. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:13, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Anglerpaw flicked his tail up once more to greet Pebbleflight. And his gave a small nod to Autumnpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:15, December 27, 2015 (UTC) (What does Pebbleflight look like?) "Good." (Calico I think)> I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:18, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "No, not all parents love their kits...Mine being two of those parents." Shimmerpaw replied.'Silverstar' 16:19, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Willowpaw nodded her agreement. "Do you remember them?" Jaegerpaw asked. Pebbleflgiht had a daint memorey of Shimmerpaw's mother. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:24, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "Not much, they were just rogues, we moved here on our own."'Silverstar' 16:25, December 27, 2015 (UTC) "Hardly. They left us at a young age." "How do you not know if they were just trying to protect you? they might have been scared they weren't ready or good enough to be parents? what if they just died?" Jaegerpaw hoped the last one wouldn't hurt too much. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 16:27, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Willowpaw got quiet. "They walked away, and never came back." Pebbleflight entered the forest, she heard another cat waking. "Who's there?" She asked.----"Only me, my name is Fireblaze." Came a voice/ 16:34, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse